


Shouldn't

by Woon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied Mastubation, More angst, Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Love, a little voyeurism, drunk making-out, dubious consent make-out session, implied sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mick helps the reader heal from unrequited love.





	Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote and posted elsewhere ages ago, I was rather happy how this one came out.

   You were in love with him and you shouldn’t be, it couldn’t be helped. Being close to him is difficult at times, so you keep yourself busy when not needed for a mission. Sometimes you help Martin or Ray. But inevitably you end up going passed his quarters at night and against your better judgment you go in.

       “This isn’t fair to you,” he whispers in your ear as you snuggle into Rip under the covers. It never goes farther than hugging and cuddling. You both realize that kissing would be dangerous. Always keeping it chaste between you two. You shouldn’t want him so badly, but you do.

        Then one night after drinking heavily with Mick, you poured out your secret. “It isn’t fair to you, (y/n).” No, it isn’t you thought to yourself. “It is going to destroy you if you keep going to him.” When did Mick get so wise? He wasn’t wrong, it was eating you up inside. If it continued at this rate you’d have to leave, you didn’t want that, you were happy when your thoughts weren’t on Rip. “He sees it, but he doesn’t put an end to it. That pisses me off, kid.” Mick was angry for you. ‘I’m going to go kick his ass for you.” He attempted to get his drunk ass out of the chair.

      You grabbed Mick’s arm to stop him, “Let it go, Mick.”

       Mick let out a grunt, as he settled back into his seat. “I am not happy about this,” he muttered. You got up on slightly wobbly legs, shouldn’t have drunk so much, shouldn’t have blabbed to Mick. Mick got up and kept you from falling,”Let’s get you to your quarters, lightweight.”

        “You better not try to carry me, Mick.” He let out a chuckle, but he let you lean on him instead of picking you up. He got you to your room without incident.

        Mick leaned against the wall looking at you standing in your doorway, “You need to give him up, move on.” You lost your balance and he moved in close to catch you.

        “How do I do that, Mick? I don’t know how to break away.” The tears threatening to fall.

        “I can help you.” His voice soft, lips finding yours, a gentle kiss. You wrapped your arms about his neck, as he picked you up carrying you into your quarters. The kisses became more aggressive once you were both on the bed. You needed to be touched so badly, you needed more than what Rip could offer, would offer. “Do you want this, (y/n)?”

       “Please,” Mick pulled off his shirt, helping you out of yours before bringing his lips back to yours. Hands struggling to undo your pants.

 

      “How many damn buttons does this have,” Mick growled in frustration. You pushed his hand away gently and undid the button he was struggling with, raising up so he could help you wiggle out of your pants. Mick’s hands explored the curves of your body. Your moans spurring him on, little gasps as he pinches a nipple and then the other. “So, beautiful.” Mick pulled back to look at you. He had a moment of worry, what if you regret this in the morning. He’s wanted this for so long, but not like this, not drunk. “Shit,” Mick rolled off you.

      “What’s wrong?”

       “The party finished before I could get you there, babydoll.” Mick lied, although his frustration and disappointment were genuine.

       “It’s fine. We can cuddle if you want.” Mick looked surprised, “I mean if you want to stay here with me, tonight.”

       “I’ll stay. Let me use the bathroom first, to… uh,”

       “Clean up after the party?” You giggled as Mick kissed you quickly before running off to do what he really needed to do. You curled up on your pillow and for once you didn’t start crying, an image of Rip entered your mind and you pushed it out, with difficulty. 

* * *

 

       Mick was lounging on a couch chatting with Leonard who sat nearby, when you entered the room Mick sat up, making space for you. You two had been keeping your relationship to yourselves, the past week or two, but when Mick’s eyes lit up you went and sat down next to him. He kept talking with Len, snaking his arm about your waist pulling you closer. You felt your cheeks burning as Leonard arched an eyebrow but made no comment.

       Gradually, you started resting your head on Mick’s shoulder, dozing off listening to the two men reminisce about some heist they pulled off back in Central City. You startled as you felt Mick brush hair off your face. Leonard was gone, just you and Mick. “Was this okay?”

       You figured he meant cuddling in front of his partner. “Why wouldn’t it be?” The look on his face made you pause, “Oh, because of Rip. I won’t lie and say I don’t feel sad about him, some wounds take time to heal, Mick.”

         “I get it.” He pulled you into a kiss and you gladly reciprocated. Hands wandering again, this time yours. “Sure you want to start that here?” Only Mick didn’t stop your hand from rubbing him through his jeans, in fact, he undid the fly and shifted so you could pull his jeans down some, freeing his length from its denim prison. Mick let out a soft groan as you stroked him, he let out a soft expletive when you licked the precum off the head of his cock. Watching you bob up and down, the humming you did the whole time was getting him close but he wants you to ride him. “Babydoll, I need to be inside you.”

      Reluctantly, you stopped giving him head and stood up to shift your skirt. Mick helped remove your panties, shoving them in his pocket. Mick’s patience ran out the moment you were straddling his lap, fingers digging into your hips, yanking you down hard burying himself deep inside you. The suddenness of it caught you off guard, causing you to cry out. You felt Mick move a hand to caress your face. “I’m fine, just wasn’t quite ready.” Mick smiled as you leaned in to kiss him.

      Mick moved his hand back to your hips, you worked up a steady rhythm, moaning into his kisses. “I’m almost there, babydoll.” When you leaned in close to his ear, breathy voice,  ****whispering sweet dirty things, encouraging him to fill you up, he shuddered. Holding you tight to him as he spills his seed into you.

      “Are you mine?” Mick met your smiling eyes.

      “Yes.” And you meant it. Mick had been filling that void in your heart, while it was too soon for you say it out loud, you knew that you were falling fast. But this time you knew for certain Mick would catch you, something Rip could never do.

* * *

 

       It was for the best that you didn’t come to his room anymore. Rip told you from the beginning he wouldn’t give you what you wanted, couldn’t give you what you needed. But the nights became colder without your warmth. Rip knew he shouldn’t miss it, he had no right to miss what you tried to give him, demanding nothing in return. For the best, he assured himself.

        Then he saw what he had no right to see, your smiles, the sparkle in your eyes, not for him to see, not for him at all. You had moved on, which is what he wanted. Rip wanted to know who and he didn’t want to know. He’d see you laughing with Snart and think, surely not. Rip would find you helping Palmer and think maybe, Ray has a sort of boyish charm. He shouldn’t speculate on who is making you happy, just be happy for you. Yet every time he saw you laughing with someone, his first thought was is it them?

       Strange that it never occurred to Rip that it could or would be Mick until he saw yet another thing he had no right to see. He heard it before he saw, Rip had been looking for you to make sure you had what you needed for the next mission. Mick sitting on the common room couch, moaning. Rip’s first thought was great he’s pleasuring himself wherever he wants now, but Mick was talking to someone. That stab of pain when he saw it was you, he moved back into the hall out of view.

         Rip should have left immediately, such things should be private, despite the fact you two picked one of the most frequented places on the ship. He shouldn’t have stood there listening to the moans and whispered things that were not for his ears. It shouldn’t be causing him pain to hear her receive the pleasure she deserved. Shouldn’t, but it is, tearing at him. He fled as he heard her tell Mick she was his, the pain too great.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this leave a kudos. If you love it leave a message. If you hate it politely let me know what I can do to improve.


End file.
